


Torn

by Lover496



Series: Polyamorous Demons [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is the best BFF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially with Mr Pride and Mr I'm-not-like-Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Relationships with brothers are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover496/pseuds/Lover496
Summary: Asmo walks in on MC crying. He is a good BFF and tries to cheer her up, even if the problem at hand seems unsolvable.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Polyamorous Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Torn

When she heard the door to her room creak, she was glad that she lay in a way that made her face the opposite direction. She was actually rather sure that she had locked the door, but then again that wasn’t something that could stop a demon. Not really.

She tried to wipe away her tears as subtly as possible while sitting up on her bed. She turned to see who had entered her room. Thankfully it was neither Lucifer nor Diavolo nor Satan. She knew they would all have noticed that she had been crying rather easily and they were also the ones whom she wouldn’t have wanted to explain it to. Mostly because she was rather sure she couldn’t.

Standing in her door frame was Asmo. „Hey, what’s wrong sweety? I actually came to ask you to go shopping with me but that can wait. I noticed the locked door and I think I heard you crying.“ He closed the door and sat down next to her carefully. „And now that I can see you from close up, I know you did. What happened?“

She looked down at her hands and slightly shook her head. „Hey, you know I’m here for you. I can’t let you keep crying, it’ll be bad for your skin.“ It was a rather weak attempt of a joke, supposed to make her brighten up. Her mouth actually twitched into a sad little half smile. „It’s just… I don’t quite know where to start.“ „It’s okay. Take all the time you need.“ He rubbed her back comfortingly.

„As you know, I’m in a relationship with Lucifer.“ He gave a short nod. „And I love him, I really do, more than I ever thought possible.“ The sad smile on her lips returned and her eyes seemed to stare at something only she could see. When she spoke again, the expression vanished from her face. „But I think… I think I’m equally in love with Satan.“ 

Asmo was a little surprised at that, but as he started to think about it, it kinda made sense. They were both bookworms, they had the same kind of humor, they would get really mad if they were personally insulted – even if it usally took very different things to offend them respectively – they loved cats, hell, they were even the only two to usually drink tea at breakfast instead of coffee. He wondered why he didn’t realize this sooner.

„And you don’t think Lucifer would be okay with that?“ he asked. „After all, he’s dating you and Diavolo at the same time, it would only be fair of him to respect your feelings for Satan as well.“ 

A silent tear rolled over her cheek. Asmo carefully wiped it away. „No“ she practically whispered, „I don’t think he would. I think it would hurt his pride. I think he would take it to mean that he isn’t enough for me, to make me fully happy. But even if he did miraculously accept it, Satan would not. He has spent his whole life trying to be different from Lucifer, trying not to be compared to him.“ 

She leaned in as Asmo hugged her. „Lucifer wouldn’t share me because of his pride. And Satan wouldn’t share me because that would mean ‚competing‘ with Lucifer. It’s pointless.“ As she was speaking, more and more sobs came until she was crying against Asmo’s shoulder. He hugged her tightly, not knowing how to respond. Because he knew she was right.

When she had finally calmed down again and her tears subsided, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. „Thanks for being such a good listener. Such a good friend.“ He kissed her forehead in return and hugged her once again. „For you anytime, honey.“ He dragged her up from bed. „And now let’s go shopping. Maybe it’ll distract us a little.“

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has an idea on how to solve this problem in a way that makes sense, I might write another chapter. Because I would actually really like to resolve this problem, but I can't figure out how for the life of me.


End file.
